


In His Mind's Eye

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: The Strangolly Chronicles [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Mind's Eye

***

SANCTUM SANCTORUM – GREENWICH VILLAGE

The call had been faint, but it was enough to have him rushing to his library to get the Book of the Vishanti.

When his initial attempts to get a visual through the Orb of Agamotto revealed only mist, it was a clear indication to the Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme that dark magic was involved. It also meant that the call had not come from within the Earth Dimension.

Molly Hooper was in grave danger.

Strange reasoned that given the last time he’d seen Molly, she’d been safely tucked up in bed asleep, the demon, Nightmare was the most likely candidate to abduct her. And that fact alone made his search for the perfect spell that more urgent.

Nightmare was usually content to feed on an individual’s psychic energies as they slept. But if the demon had decided to trap Molly’s dream self in his Nightmare World, then that would mean he had singled her soul out for specific torture.

To save her from such a terrible fate meant he was going to have to enter the demon’s realm by using the Dream Dimension 

Upon finding the page he wanted, he knew he’d found the means by which he could do it.

But first…

***

DREAM DIMENSION – NIGHTMARE WORLD

Molly could feel her internal organs failing one after another. But even as she felt certain that her next breath would be her last, she still fought valiantly.

“Why?” she gasped, needing to understand the reason behind what she assumed would be her untimely death.

“Why indeed,” Nightmare cackled. Reaching out, he grasped Molly by the throat and lifted her into the air. “Because I can,” came the unsatisfactory reply.

Before she could respond, she heard a voice in her head.

His voice.

“I’m coming Molly, never fear.”

Instantly Nightmare sensed a change had come over his victim. She no longer struggled, her expression serene. She was at peace.

Initially annoyed, the demon became enraged. For there was only one being who could have brought about such a radical change to her demeanour. With a snarl Nightmare spun around, throwing Molly to the ground, to face his adversary.

To be confronted by not one Sorcerer Supreme, but several.

Nightmare grinned evilly. He knew that for Strange to astral project multiple copies of himself required the use of a lot of his power, which thereby left him weak.

As he moved towards them he was filled with an unholy satisfaction. Finally! The opportunity he’d been waiting for, to destroy the mighty magician once and for all.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT – LONDON

In her bed, Molly’s corporeal form continued to twist and thrash about, still fighting against the demon’s hold of her dream self.

At the end of the bed stood Doctor Strange, his eyes closed and the start of a smug smile playing upon his lips as he set into motion the next stage of his plan.

***

DREAM DIMENSION – NIGHTMARE WORLD

Something wasn’t right.

Every time Nightmare attempted to repel the sorcerer’s projections, they increased in number, and the more that appeared the stronger they became.

It made no sense to the demon. By his reckoning, Strange should be weakening, but he wasn’t. Of more concern, the more attempts he made to destroy the projections, the less affect his spells had.

In no time he was overwhelmed, finding himself completely surrounded.

One of the projections pointed towards Molly. “Release her,” it demanded.

Realising he had little choice, Nightmare reluctantly released Molly from his control.

Instantly Molly’s dream self disappeared.

When Nightmare turned back to the multiple projections, he found only one.

Not a projection, but the real Sorcerer Supreme.

He had been tricked.

Strange gave a jaunty salute before exiting the Nightmare World.

***

MOLLY’S FLAT – LONDON

Molly’s eyes flickered open, and she let out a sigh of relief when she realised she was in her bed. She started to sit up, pausing when she saw Doctor Stephen Strange standing at the end of her bed.

He shook his head, stalling her intention to voice the many questions she had. “Sleep now,” he instructed.

As a wave of exhaustion washed over her, Molly muttered. “I expect an explanation when I next wake up.”

It wasn’t a request.

“And you will,” he assured her. “I promise.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments most welcome.


End file.
